fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlos x Sayo
Characters Carlos © Bamf Sayo Siuchi © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Carlos: *looking at a map* Hmm.. where to next... Sayo: *looking on a map* That looks like the next place. *nods and smiles* Good! I was getting tired of walking.... Carlos: *sighs* I guess here is better than no where, right? *spots her* Oh, pardon me, Miss Sayo: *sees him* Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going.... Carlos: No, no.. it's fine... Sayo: So, where are you heading, stranger? Carlos: Oh I don't know.. somewhere... Sayo: Just traveling about, huh? Seems pretty fun! Carlos: Eh, I don't know about fun. I'd prefer just going home.. Sayo: Oh? Then why are you out and about? Carlos: Looking for someone. Wait... why? Sayo: Hm? Why what? Carlos: ..why are you asking? Sayo: I'm just curious, is all. I don't see too many travelers on this road. Carlos: Oh, well I have to check everywhere.. Sayo: You said you were looking for someone. What do they look like? Maybe I've seen 'em someplace! Carlos: Well.. he's a little harder to find than that, you see. He's somewhat of a con artist, so he is always changing his appearance a little bit Sayo: Oh....that's a shame. Well, I hope you find him, regardless! Carlos: Yes, thank you. I hope so as well Sayo: If you don't mind my asking....why do you want to find him, anyway? Carlos: He used to be a friend of mine... well he still is just... why? Sayo: I see....you and I are traveling for similar reasons, then. Carlos: Oh.. you're looking for a friend as well? Sayo: No, my mother....it's a long story.... Carlos: Oh.. well perhaps if we run into each other again you can tell me about it Sayo: Yes, that would be nice....oh, I'm Sayo, by the way! Carlos: Oh, I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you, Miss Sayo Sayo: Pleased to meet you, too! Now, I'm afraid I'd better go before I'm late again! See you around, Carlos! *waves to him and leaves* Carlos: Farewell... *watches her leave* Hmm.. I should be wary of her... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Sayo: *sighs* Another dead-end...and I was so close this time! Carlos: So he wasn't here.. *checks off a location on his map* Hmm... Sayo: The second I find that guy, I'll throttle him....*so absorbed in her dark thoughts, she bumps into Carlos* Oh, I'm sorry! Carlos: Uh.. you'll throttle who? Sayo: *blinks* Oh, Carlos! I wasn't talking about you, if that's what you mean! Carlos: ..that's... good... Sayo: *chuckles nervously* My bad....I was talking about some other guy that I have a problem with..... Carlos: Oh? What'd he do..? Sayo: Umm....he's the reason why....my mother is missing.... Carlos: Oh.. he kidnap her or something? Sayo: Something like that....he placed a hex on her, forcing her into his service.... Carlos: A hex? Like voodoo or something? Sayo; Sort of....it's powerful dark magic that can be used to curse someone. Carlos: Oh.. I'm sorry. How do you undo it? Sayo: I....don't know Carlos: Huh. I'm sorry, I don't know much about magic Sayo: It's okay....I wasn't expecting the answers to fall out of the sky or something. I'll just keep looking until I find it! Carlos: So how'd this guy put a curse or whatever on your mom? Or.. I guess why, not how. Sayo: I don't know how he did it...but he did it because my mother is a powerful magic user. He wanted her power and used the hex to warp her will. Carlos: That sounds very... confusing. You a magic user too? Sayo: Yes, but I can also fight hand-to-hand, so I'm not like other magic users. I'm more of a mix! Carlos: Oh, gotcha Sayo: My mother is a luminary, so for her to be controlled by a hex....the caster is much stronger than I had thought. Carlos: I'm sorry.. I don't know what a luminary is or anything like that Sayo: Oh, sorry....a luminary is basically the most powerful kind of light-magic user there is. Carlos: Oh, wow. That sounds pretty strong Sayo: Yes, they are. That's why my enemy wanted one on his side, so he took my mother away from me.... Carlos: Huh.. if you killed him, wouldn't that stop it? Sayo: I don't know....I would love to, but if I kill him, the effects may become irreversible and I don't want that.... Carlos: This um... probably sounds creepy but I know pressure points. They.. cause tremendous pain, he'd probably lift the spell Sayo: Pressure points? Hmm....maybe if I learn to strike those, it'd be easier.... Carlos: If you could ever get him tied up.. he would spill all the information he knows, I can guarantee. If you want, I will teach you sometime. Sayo: *smiles widely* That's be great! You've been a great help, Carlos! Really! Carlos: Uh.. yeah. You're welcome Sayo: *hugs him around the neck, smiling and laughing with newfound hope* You really don't know how much this is gonna help! Carlos: *warily accepts the hug* Yeah... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Sayo: *panting as she's practicing against a tree* I need to get better.... Carlos: Hey Miss Sayo. Did you want me to teach you any of those pressure points? Sayo: Oh, Carlos! Yes, that would be grand! Carlos: Here. *he holds out his hand* If you take my first finger and push directly down... Sayo: You mean like this? *does as he instructs* Carlos: Ahh! *pulls back his hand* Hey, you're good at this. If you do it long enough the person will start throwing up. There's another right here *he pushes slightly on a spot on her forearm* Sayo: *she retracts her arm on impulse* H-Hey! Carlos: *pulls back as well* Sorry! Didnt mean to hurt you. Sayo: No, it didn't hurt, it just...felt weird. Carlos: Here's one *he rubs her temple* Its relaxing if you just rub it and do it lightly, but if you push into it with a sharper object... its very painful Sayo: So if I hit him in the temples, that'll work? Carlos: *nods* It should, but too far in might kill him, so be careful Sayo: *nods* Right, I'll be careful. So, what other pressure points are there? Carlos: Umm there's one.. er... *he starts to blush as he's reaching out* Sorry.. right here *he taps right above her heart then quickly pulls his hand back* Sayo: *blushing a bit as she places her hand over her heart* That...does make sense.... Carlos: *noticing that he's staring at the "pressure point" immediately looks up* Yeah, thats.. those are all the spots I can think of Sayo: *still blushing* That's okay, you've helped a lot.....Um, this may seem a little strange, but are you doing anything tonight? Carlos: Uh... why? Sayo: *blushing* Well...I was wondering if you'd like to...go out to dinner? Maybe a movie? Carlos: Oh.. Um, sure. That would be fine Sayo: *smiles widely* Awesome! Would about seven be okay with you? Carlos: *smiles a bit too* Of course Sayo: *gets excited* Alright! It's a date! *fists pumps the air before she pecks Carlos on the cheek* Carlos: *blushes* I..I'll see you at seven Sayo: *giggles and nods* Yep! See you here at seven! *goes to leave* Carlos: *is still in a bit of shock* Huh.. I guess I should go get ready 'End of Support A ' '''Carlos, Shy Wanderer, and Sayo, Moonlight Maiden The two continued travelling together, in search of their friends and family. Eventually Sayo found her mother and Carlos his best friend, though neither of them fully obtained what they'd hoped for. However, the love and companionship they had been searching for they now found through each other. The two were wed after their travels had come to a cease, and lived and pleasant, simple life together.